


Критические дни

by Hrenougolnik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Summary: Стиву скучно, а Баки играет в видеоигру – ну и сам виноват :)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 43





	Критические дни

**Author's Note:**

> скинни!Стив Роджерс

Когда откат случился в первый раз, Стив растерялся как никогда в жизни — сбежал с базы домой и сутки сидел за запертой дверью и в полутьме закрытых газетами окон. А на утро, когда в зеркале снова отразился великан, в которого он превратился после сыворотки, вернулся на базу и вел себя как ни в чем не бывало. 23 числа следующего месяца он снова стал собой прежним — тощим, низкорослым и слабым. Но здоровым. И уже терпеливо ждал сутки, чтобы на следующее утро успокоенно выдохнуть.

Сыворотка оставалась в нем, превращения и в хлюпика, и в великана случались во сне и не причиняли ни малейшего дискомфорта. Хотя от воспоминаний о почти запредельной боли, с которой росли его кости и увеличивались мышцы под воздействием вита-лучей, по телу все еще проходила невольная дрожь. 

После третьего отката пришлось признать — это странный побочный эффект. И признаться Говарду Старку. Следующий откат — и снова 23 числа, как раз в дату эксперимента Эрскина — Стив провел с ним в его лаборатории, но ни одно из исследований ничего не дало. 

Рассказали только Пегги и полковнику Филлипсу, который приказал Стиву пообещать, что тот будет держать язык за зубами, а в эти дни — сидеть в безопасности штаба. 

Но не рассказать Баки Стив не мог.

И, разумеется, Баки отреагировал... как Баки. Ухмыльнулся пошло и выдал:

— Все-то у моей детки правильно, даже критические дни есть.

Нет, Стив извинялся потом, конечно, за свою несдержанность. Как мог — так и извинялся: и сверху, и снизу, и руками, и ртом. И Баки извинялся за то, что не смог промолчать. Когда вывихнутая и вправленная челюсть перестала ныть.

И первым признаком, по которому Стив поверил, что перед ним именно Баки — пусть и с зажатой в тисках металлической рукой, — был именно вопрос:

— А что, мелкий, твои критические дни после заморозки не прекратились?

***

Стив проснулся поздно, почесал тощую грудь и довольно потянулся. Все-таки была и прелесть в том, что хотя бы раз в месяц у него был жесткий официальный выходной. И в этот день по договоренности с Фьюри Баки тоже никуда не дергали.

Кстати, о Баки. Обычно этот день они проводили в постели, потому что оторваться от мелкого Стива Баки не мог почти физически — он любил его всяким, конечно, но в эти дни был более внимательным и щедрым на ласки. Они оба объясняли это ностальгией по старой жизни, по их первым, тщательно ото всех скрываемым экспериментам с сексуальностью. Хотя оба были бесконечно признательны сыворотке за то, что в _критические дни_ Стив не задыхался от астмы и не синел от перебоев в работе сердца.

Но сегодня Баки не разбудил его осторожными поцелуями и почти нетерпеливыми ласками. И кофе в квартире не пахло. Зато из гостиной раздавались резкие звуки. 

Стив нахмурился — с тех пор, как Клинт подарил Баки видеоприставку, все свое свободное время Баки проводил на полу в гостиной, расстреливая нарисованных монстров или гоняя в виртуальных гонках.

Стив быстро принял душ и позавтракал. Нахмурившись, вынул из раковины и сунул в посудомойку тарелку и чашку, явно оставшиеся после завтрака Баки, и вышел в гостиную.

Так и есть — Баки в одних шортах развалился на полу и с бешеной скоростью щелкал кнопками контроллера, гоняя какого-то невообразимо яркого розового кролика, который... эээ... пожирал волков, каких-то кошачьих и даже завалил медведя за то время, что Стив, недоуменно подняв брови, наблюдал за происходившим на экране. 

Но ему быстро стало скучно.

— Бак, не хочешь прерваться ненадолго? — предложил он, толкнув ногой ногу Баки.

Тот и ухом не повел.

— Ба-а-аки, — Стив сел рядом с ним на пол и провел раскрытой ладонью от пятки до бедра, забираясь под штанину шортов. 

Никакой реакции. Розовый кролик на экране громко рыгнул, сожрав очередного несчастного.

Стив потер подбородок и хитро прищурился.

— Ты нарочно делаешь вид, что не замечаешь меня, да? 

Он глубже засунул руку под шорты и пальцем погладил между ягодиц, внезапно наткнувшись на основание пробки. 

— Интересные у тебя игры, Бак, — ухмыльнулся Стив и нажал на основание, чуть глубже проталкивая пробку.

Баки на мгновение повернулся к нему.

— Утро, мелкий. 

И тут же отвернулся обратно — у него начался новый этап.

Стив поднял брови. Это было уже интересно.

— А ты не хочешь, ммм, поиграть _моим джойстиком_? — предложил он, распластавшись по спине Баки и обдавая дыханием ухо.

Баки только поежился от щекотки и сосредоточенно прикусил губу.

— Вот, значит, как, — скорее сам себе, сказал Стив. — Ну ладно, сам напросился.

Он снова сел рядом на ковер и медленно стянул с Баки шорты. Тот поерзал, помогая, но от игры не оторвался. Стив растолкал его ноги пошире и устроился между ними. Баки продолжал щелкать по кнопкам.

— Ладно, проверим твою хваленую суперсолдатскую выдержку, — ухмыльнулся Стив.

Он стянул собственные штаны, высвобождая наполовину вставший член, сплюнул на ладонь и несколько раз с силой провел рукой, доводя себя до готовности. А потом снова устроился на спине Баки. 

Вообще-то ему иногда нравилось в такие дни просто лечь на Баки сверху и лежать, наслаждаясь теплом и тем, какой Баки _большой_. Но сейчас было не до этого — он уже завелся.

Стив подождал — и когда жуткий кролик победил очередного босса, вынул пробку и тут же заменил ее собственным членом.

Баки выгнулся и застонал.

— Черт, мелкий, хоть бы предупредил!

Стив рассмеялся:

— Да я пытался, но ты же не... — он осекся, потому что Баки уже его не слушал. Он все с той же сосредоточенностью гнал кролика дальше через нарисованный лес. — Ну офигеть, — возмущенно выдохнул Стив и толкнулся глубже.

Баки тихо и сладко охнул, чуть поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее, еще шире развел ноги и расслабился. Но ни на мгновение не отвлекся от игры.

Стив двигался в размеренном ровном темпе, выходя почти полностью и входя до корня. Это было приятно и как-то почти медитативно, он действительно мог часами поддерживать такой ритм и уровень возбуждения. Но его раззадорило, что Баки _продолжал играть_. 

Стив ускорился, сменил угол, но Баки только начал дышать чуть тяжелее, но в игре не сбивался, кролик все так же неумолимо жрал врагов. 

— Вот же черт упрямый, — рассмеялся Стив. 

Он вышел и перевернул Баки на спину, правда, честно дождавшись очередной короткой передышки на смене этапов.

— Мелкий! — возмущенно свел брови Баки.

Но Стив уже усаживался на него сверху — медленно и осторожно, по слюне быстрее не получалось, а идти за смазкой ему было лениво. 

Баки на мгновение прикрыл глаза, поставил игру на паузу и придержал Стива за бедро, пока тот не опустился полностью.

А потом — вот зараза! — снова уставился в экран. Но глаза уже были шалые, Стив видел это, хоть и отклонялся назад, чтобы не мешать играть больше, чем он это уже делал.

В такой позе он не любил сдерживаться, двигался быстро и резко, удовлетворяя себя Баки. 

И наконец-то услышал первый стон и почувствовал первое ответное движение бедер — резкий рывок снизу вверх, как раз на половине собственного движения.

Кролик на экране запнулся и потерял одну жизнь.

Стив задвигался еще быстрее, обхватил рукой член.

Баки отвлекся, почти страдальчески свел брови и зашипел сквозь зубы.

Кролик запнулся второй раз.

— Мелкий, пожалуйста, — взмолился Баки, — притормози на несколько минут, последний босс остался!

— Чччерт, — выдохнул Стив, но заставил себя замедлиться, опустил обе руки на живот Баки, чтобы не трогать себя, и лишь едва заметно раскачивался, ловя кайф отсроченного оргазма.

Кролик победоносно зарычал. Стив закатил глаза — ему бы динозавром быть, судя по звукам.

Бак отбросил в сторону контроллер и победно вскинул руки.

— Я его сделал! Клинту придется постараться, чтобы перебить мой рекорд. А за то, что ты меня отвлекал... — он с угрозой пошевелил бровями и одним движением опрокинул Стива на спину.

Баки вбивался резко и быстро, входил глубоко и сильно, Стив громко стонал на каждом толчке, вцеплялся пальцами в бока Баки, но все равно чувствительно проезжался спиной по колкому ковру.

— Нетерпеливый мелкий, — шептал Баки ему на ухо, голос срывался на каждом толчке, — если бы ты только знал, чего мне стоило сохранять хладнокровие, когда ты был весь такой невероятный во мне и на мне. Кое-что в тебе всегда было большим, да, Стиви?

Стив вскрикнул и, не прикасаясь к себе, кончил, забрызгивая грудь и живот Баки и себе.

Баки чертыхнулся, прикусил кожу на шее Стива, вбился в него особенно глубоко и замер, крупно вздрагивая.

Стив раскинулся на ковре морской звездой и довольно вздохнул.

— И какие еще игры тебе подогнал Клинт?


End file.
